Cuando Me Enamoro
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Tras los eventos de 02 la vida de los elegidos continuo monotomamente hasta que un viejo amigo de Ken aparece provocando los celos de Daisuke ¿podra conquistarlo? ¿Qué hara Ryo para impedirlo? yaoi


**Capitulo 1: el reencuentro con el tamer legendario**

 **Secundaria Tamachi**

 **11 de enero del 2006**

 **7:49 AM**

-¡Megumi!-grito Ken llegando a la entrada del colegio

-hola-saluda la rubia

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-pregunta Ken saludandola con un beso en la mejilla y caminan para el salon

-muy bien ¿y las tuyas?-pregunta la rubia

-algo atareadas-dijo Ken

-¿tuviste algo que ver con lo que paso con los mounstrous que aparecieron en todo el mundo?-pregunta Megumi

-No no no,como crees-dijo Ken todo nervioso,pero el profesor entra y ken guarda silencio poniendo atención a lo que iba a decir el profesor,atrás venia un chico con el cabello café oscuro y unos grises

-creo que lo conozco-murmura Ken

-hola mucho gusto,soy Ryo Akiyama es un placer-cuando termino de hacer su p´resentacion todas las chicas gritaron porque se trataba del mejor jugador de cartas Ryo Akiyama

-sientate junto a Ichijouji-dijo el profesor y las chicas se desilusionaron Megumi se sorprendio ya que en ningun momento Ken menciono que conocia a alguien tan famoso como Ryo.

-con razon decia que te conocia de algun lado hola Ryo como vez estoy bien ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi-dijo el chico de cabellos azules y hermosos ojos del mismo color.

-si desde el funeral de tu hermano,y lamento haberte abandonado en el tiempo que mas necesitabas cariño y consolación pero me pasaron cosas-empezo a disculparse Ryo y Ken coloca una mano en su hombro

-dejen las charlas para después-dijo el profesor Ken y Ryo sornrieron apenados al darse cuenta que estabab hablando de sus cosas en medio del salon y se sientan

 **Secundaria Odaiba**

 **8:00 AM**

-me pregunto ¿Qué estara haciendo Ken?-dijo Daisuke

-lo mas seguro que tambien este en clases-dijo Hikari

-si es lo mas probable pero tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo Daisuke

-¿Qué es lo que presientes?-Takeru se integra a la platica

-algo relacionado con Ken-dijo Daisuke

-¡Motomiya,Yagami,Takaishi!,si no prestan atención es mejor que salgan del salon y terminen su platica en la cafetria-dijo molesta la profesora

-esta bien me callo-dijo Daisuke todo apenado y el salon de se rie

 **Secundaria Tamachi**

 **10:00 AM**

 **Hora del descanso**

-Megumi dejame presentarte a Ryo Akiyama-dijo Ken haciendo las presentaciones

-hola mucho gusto soy Megumi amiga de Ken desde la primaria -la rubia extiende su mano

-no al contrario es un placer yo soy Ryo Akiyama-dijo el castaño

 **Secundaria Odaiba**

 **10:05**

-bien le llamare-dijo Daisuke sacando su celular e iendose a una parte alejada del patio

-¿a quien le llamara?-pregunta Iori (cody)

-lo mas seguro es que a Ken-dijo Miyako enojada y estirando las alas de puroromon

-hay Miyako me duele-dijo el pequeño digimon

-lo siento-se diculpo la pelimorada

-desde que hicieron la digievolucion DNA estan mas unidos-dijo Hikari.

 **Secundaria Tamachi**

 **10:10**

El celular de Ken suena y contesta

-¿bueno?-dice Ken-

-hola Ken soy Daisuke!-

-¡Dai.-chan!-Ken se mostro contento cuando Daisuke le llamo

-¿Dai-chan?-pregunta medio celoso Ryo

-si Daisuke Motromiya,el mejor amigo de Ken siempre habla de el-dijo Megumi

-con que Daisuke Motomiya-murmura Ryo volteando a ver a Ken.

-me preguntaba si después de clases,bueno tu sabes,que los dos solos fueramos al restaurante de digitamamon y no se comieramos algo rico ahí?-pregunta Daisujke muy nervioso con temor de que su invitacion sea rechazada hubo unos minutos de silencio

Y

-esta esta bien Dai-chan ¿Dónde donde nos vemos?pregunta Ken tambien nervioso por lo que pueda suceder.

-etto yo si quieres paso por ti a tu escuela,esperame en la entrada-dijo el castaño mientras que con una de sus manos comenzaba a jugar

-si,esta bien aquí te esspero Dai-chan-dijo Ken

-si esta bien,hasta luego-se despide

-hasta luego-cuelga,suspira y abraza a Ryo

-¿Qué paso Ken?-pregunta

-me me invito a salir-dijo muy nervioso

-y ¿Qué hiciste ¿aceptaste?-pregunta la rubia y Ken asiente con la cabeza-hay Ken,bien te dare consejos para que puedas conquistarlo en lña cita

Sonrio Megumi

-eh-dijo Ken-a mi no me gusta solo es mi amigo mi mejor amigo-dijo Ken tratando de que Megujmi con su mente perversa empezara a formar hipótesis erróneas respecto a su relacion con Daisuke

-bueno-dijo la rubia

-esperen un momento,me podrian decir quien es ese Daisuke de quien estan hablando-reprocho Ryo de forma celosa

-ya te lo dije es el mejor amigo de Ken-dijo la rubia

Secundaria Odaiba

10: 15

-¿y que paso?-pregunta Hikari

-¡acepto mi invitacion!-dijo Daisuke saltando de alegria

-¿qque?-pregunta una Miyako totalmente histrerica

-oye tu gritona algun problema-dijo Daisuke

-no ninguno-Miyako desvia su mirada,esta batalla la tenia perdida.

El dia paso asi de tranquilo cada "grupo" con sus respectivos trabajos y clases escolares

Y Ryo sumergido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos y lo que se preguntaba es ¿Por qué carajo se comporto asi cuando Daisuke invito a salir a Ken?.

Creo que con el tiempo sabra la respuesta….

A la hora de la salida

-¿nos vamos?-pregunta Megumi

-lo siento pero esperare a Daisuke-dijo Ken

-te acompaño hasta que llege,no quiero que nada malo te pase-dijo Ryo

-estas exagerando un poco -dijo Ken

-no lo se,por mis descuidos sufriste y mucho-dijo Ryo

-Ryo-dijo Ken sonriendo tiernamente

Los 3 se quedan en la puerta de la escuela

-entonces si Ryo se queda yo tambien-dijo Megumi

-eh-volvio a decir Ken

-quiero conocer al famoso Daisuke Motomiya-dijo la rubia y Ken no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar

10 minutos después llego Daisuke

-¡Ken!,perdon por llegar tarde pero la profesora me retenio-dijo Daisuke

-¿ahora que hiciste? -rio diverto Ken

-estuve hablando con Hikari y Takeru en la clase-Daisuke se acerca a Ken notando la presencia de dos personas

-asi que tu eres el famoso Daisuke Motomiya-dijo Ryo en tono ironico que hizo que Ken y Megumi se sorpendieran

-Ken me puedes decir quien es ese-pregunta Daisuke muy celoso

-el es un amigo de mi infancia Ryo Akiyama,ella es mi mejor amiga desde la primaria Megumi Ogata-dijo Ken haciendo las presentaciones

-con que Ryo Akiyama-daisuke estiro su mano y se la dio a Ryo y ambos las apretaron fuertemente

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?-pregunta Ken y Megumi solo se rie ante la "inocencia" de Ken

-nada,vámonos-daisuke se suelta y agarra a Ken del brazo haciendo que Ryo lanzara "humos" por la nariz

-bien Ryo vamanos-dijo Megumi jalando a Ryo del brazo

-que tipo mas molesto-dijo Daisuke y Ken solo se rio

-bien ¿A dónde amos?-pregunto Ken

-al restaurante de digitamamon, quiero estar a solas contigo y no hay mejor lugar que el digimundo-dijo Daisuke

-ah si-Ken se oia nervioso-¿Dónde esta demiveemon?

-se lo deje a Izzy-dijo Daisuke,-quiero estar solamente contigo

-ah-Ken se medio sonrojo

Llegan a la casa de Ken estaba vacia sus padres se habian ido a trabajar.

-ven-dijo Ken y entran al cuarto de Ken

-¡bienvenido!-se oyo la voz chillona de wormon

-hola-saludo daisuke

-hola ¿iran solos?.-pregunta wormon "celosos" tambien

-si no tardamos-dijo Ken

-bueno-suspiro decir wormon

La puerta se abre aspirando a ambos chicos

¿Qué pasara en el digimundo? ¿daisuke le confesara lo que siente? ¿Qué pasara con Ryo?

Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo llamado "una cita a tu lado "

Resumen del proximo capitulo estilo frontier

Digitamamon: ¡me da gusto volver a verlos!

Ken: oigo algo

Daisuke ¿Qué sera?

Ryo:Ken creo que termine enamorandome de ti

¡ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona!


End file.
